Zombie Tramp Vol 3 10
"Detroit Meth City Crankdown" is the tagline for the tenth issue of volume three of the ''Zombie Tramp'' comic book series published by Action Lab Comics under their Danger Zone imprint. The story was written by Dan Mendoza and Jason Martin with artwork by TMChu. It was edited by associate editor Colleen Boyd. This issue shipped with an April, 2015 cover date and carries a cover price of $3.99 per copy (US). Synopsis In Detroit, Michigan, a woman returns home to a dark house. She finds her adulterous husband's head on the floor, separated from his body. In a crib lies a child sucking on a severed finger coated in milk. Attached to his onesie is a note that reads "Daddy liked to bring home strange women for SEX. It didn't go well". All of these are clear signs that Zombie Tramp has been here. Meanwhile, Janey Belle is driving down the highway en route to the Tamahawk Bridge after viewing a television reporter about a zombie attacking motorists on the bridge. A SWAT team from the Detroit Police Department surround the undead Dizz Johnson. The men attack Dizz, but then a larger more monstrous zombie named Walt leaps down from a street sign and barrels into the officers. He tries to protect Dizz, but one of the officers gets in a lucky cranial shot that kills him. Walt catches sight of Janey's Hummer in traffic and leaps over the SWAT members onto the hood of the vehicle. The impact causes the vehicle to crash. Janey prepares to transform into zombie mode, but suddenly a new player arrives on the scene - Vampblade. Using her patented vampblade weapons, she slices off Walt's right arm. Walt shrieks and shouts that "This isn't over!" before super-leaping away to safety. Janey thanks Vampblade for the timely assist and then goes off to track down Walt on her own. That evening, Zombie Tramp is in a cemetery where she finds Walt pulling the arm off an unsuspecting man and affixing it to his own stump. Janey bides her time and readies up some magic using the Necronomicon. Walt sniffs her out and approaches her. He blames Janey for leaving her zombie salt in his bathtub, which was then used in the preparation of his Bath Salts 2.0, which ultimately resulted in his current condition. Walt believes that more undead bath water might hold the key to curing him. Janey snaps her fingers and summons an army of the undead from underground. The undead grapple with Walt to keep him in place while Janey prepares a ritual to exorcise his soul from his current body, which would ultimately kill him. The spell begins to work, and Walt temporarily reverts back to his human self, but he is strong-willed, and transforms back into a hulking monstrosity. He lunges at Zombie Tramp as she swears at him, calling him a "strong-willed fucktard". Appearances Featured characters * Zombie Tramp, Janey Belle Supporting characters * Vampblade, Katie Carva Antagonists * Dizz Johnson * Walt Minor characters * None Organizations * Detroit Police Department Races * Altered humans * Humans * Zombies Locations * Michigan :* Detroit :* Tamahawk Bridge Items * Mystic texts :* Necronomicon * Night stick * Shield * Skulls * Vampblades Vehicles * Truck * Van Miscellaneous * Cemetery * Exorcism * Full moon * Gunshot victims * Magic spell * Severed fingers * Severed head * Severed limbs * Shot in the head * Summoning * Super-leaping * Superhuman strength Explicit content * Profanity Notes & Trivia saves the day.]] * Janey Belle, aka Zombie Tramp, was created by writer/artist Dan Mendoza. She first appeared in the first ''Zombie Tramp'' self-published graphic novel in 2009. Copyright Dan Mendoza and Action Lab Entertainment, Inc., 2015. * This series is rated M for Mature. It contains scenes of graphic violence, strong language and nudity. * This issue shipped to retailers on April 22nd, 2015. * This issue is UPC barcode 700465772367 001011. * This issue is reprinted in the Zombie Tramp: Breaking Bath trade paperback, which was published in July, 2015. * Colleen Boyd is credited as an associate editor in this issue. * This issue shipped with a variant cover featuring Zombie Tramp and Vampblade illustrated by Dan Mendoza. It was limited to 1,500 copies. * This issue shipped with a risqu variant cover of the regular TMChu cover, which was limited to 2,000 copies. This cover features Janey Belle wearing a sheer bikini with her nipples showing through in place of the Detroit Ligers halter top. * This issue includes the "Tramp Stamps" letters column. * Janey Belle refers to the hulking Walt as Sloth. This is a reference to a character featured in the 1985 adventure film The Goonies. * Vampblade refers the zombified Walt as "Tetsuo-Hulk". This is a reference to two different comic characters. The first is Tetsuo from Katsuhiro Ôtomo manga Akira. The other is the Hulk, aka Bruce Banner, who is a Marvel Comics superhero. Recommended Reading See also External Links * * * Category:Comics with plot summaries